


Ambitious

by Grace_Sparrow



Category: The Brokenwood Mysteries
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU, Oneshot, brokenwood fic week, slytherin Kristin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/pseuds/Grace_Sparrow
Summary: Written for day 4 of Brokenwood fic week: Kristin's parents send her to study the other side of the world at Hogwart's





	Ambitious

 

Kristin is ambitious, and always has been.

She looked at her parents as a child, silly and fickle, and decided she wanted more from life. She doesn’t quite know what that ‘more’ is yet, but by Merlin she is going to get it.

 

Her parents enrol her in Hogwarts, the other side of the world. It’s probably not the best decision, considering Britain had its last wizarding war just two years ago, and parts of the school still haven’t been rebuilt since the final battle against Voldemort. But she goes.

 

England isn’t as cold as she thought it would be. From what her parents always said she imagined the sky to be greyer, and while it’s not particularly hot out when they go to Diagon Alley, the weather is certainly pleasant enough.

 

She gets her wand; Sycamore wood with dragon heartstring, twelve and three quarter inches. She doesn’t know if there’s any significance, and the man in the shop doesn’t seem to answer any of her questions, which annoys her.

 

A few days later when she gets on the train at platform nine and three quarters, she doesn’t want to admit that she’s scared, but by God she is. Her accent immediately sets her apart, she’s weird and bookish, small and fragile looking despite her relative strength. Eleven years old and off to boarding school a whole world away from her parents.

  
A part of her feels bad for thinking of her parents as silly and fickle when she wants nothing more than to run back to them. But the train starts. This is her life now.

 

 

 

 

A few hours later she is sat on a stool, a talking hat placed on her head. It rifles through her thoughts and tears apart her hopes and dreams and fears.

 

 _You want to be great?_ It taunts her.

 

 _So what if I do? Being average is for other people._ She shoots back, fists clenched.

 

_Hmmm… You’re a funny one. You’re dedicated and hardworking but you lack the patience for Hufflepuff, and while you are certainly brave and cleverer than most by far, you have an unusual amount of motivation and ambition for one so young…_

Kristin doesn’t quite know how to respond, so she waits patiently, hating every moment this being searches through her mind.

 

_Better be…._

“SLYTHERIN!”


End file.
